


Red blue BOOM purple blue

by X_galra_muffin_X



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), 18+ characters, Cheating, Fights, Forgiveness, Gangs, Give Keith a hug pls, Give our boi the burn, I've fucked Keith up, It started happy then I added pain, Jelly Keith, Jelly lotor, Kinky lance coming up, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Mean girls ft the generals, Modern World AU, Other, Party's gone wrong, Plot, Rape (｡ŏ﹏ŏ), Regret, Roommates, Smexy time with two people, Unknown pasts being dug up, Walking In, Who dies ?, crash, good relationships, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_galra_muffin_X/pseuds/X_galra_muffin_X
Summary: After a party goes wrong whos relationships are at stake, lives at halt and pasts being resurfaced. This story shows some of the characters in different lights. Keith and Lance were happy together but one wrong choice could stop it all. Read on to discover how everything unfolds.





	1. Love violets,love that's violet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my first fanfiction with proper plot so I am a little sorry if its bad, there may also be a few grammer mistakes so bear with. I will try to update once a week twice if I find the time so ye enjoy ＼(^o^)／

Lance was walking home, his fingers intertwined with Keith's as the moonlight glimmed dully on them. They did not live together but Keith wanted to walk Lance home on such a beautiful night. “ Do you think the moon has ever been this large before?” Keith asked as he snuggled up to Lance’s arm. Looking up, Lance observed the sky. The moon was like a spaceship about to take them to the unknown, that was how large it seemed anyway. “ Maybe in a time before we existed.” Lance replied softly. Keith giggled and they continued to walk. It was only a few minutes before they were at the front door of his flat. Raising his hand, Lance knocked on the door. When it had opened a tired friend of his was there to greet him. “ Hi Hunk, sorry I am back late, Keith wanted to walk with me.” Nodding his head, Hunk yawned. “ It’s cool dude, I understand.” He said walking back in. Lance bid his farewells to Keith then pulled him into a kiss. Each moment they spent like this was pure bliss and felt like they had entered heaven even if it was brief. Keith left, jogging off to go greet his own roommates and Lance walked in. Without hesitation, he hopped into his pyjamas, snuggled into his bed and slept.

Sun raised from below and drowned Lance’s room with light. Slowly, he got up and got dressed into his usual then went over to the kitchen to have breakfast with his roommates. At the table waiting was Lotor as Hunk was cooking their breakfast. “You finally got up then.” Lotor joked. With only silence, Lance seated himself down. Hunk was probably the best cook anyone could find. His knowledge on cuisine ranged from local tastes to worldwide flavours and they all tasted incredible. If Lance tried to cook, it would probably look like road kill with a bit of grass and pepper sprinkled over.

After tapping thier fingers on the table waiting, Hunk had finished. He presented them thier breakfasts than immediately tucked in. On thier plate was a sausage with bacon at one end , scrambled egg filling the bottom of the plate, a pancake shaped as a warrior holding the bacon-sausage sword with maple syrup dripping of the sausage and little dabs on the pancake to show blood. This probably meant the egg was grass. “ Dude, this is so cool.” Lance exclaimed. With his mouth full, Hunk was in no place to thank him for the compliment. Lotor didn't show he cared about the breakfast scene but his face said he was generally shocked about what Hunk could do. After a singular bite Lance could tell the whole thing really did taste as good as it looked. After they had all finished, Hunk spoke up. “ Hey dude, isn't it like your year mark for dating Keith coming up.” Lance nodded his head. That year had truly been the best year of his life and he had lived a few. “ We were thinking we could throw a massive party for you guys at his place.” Lotor added. That seemed like a cool idea and a party doesn't take long to plan, they had two days and that was enough. “ Sounds cool guys, should we start planning?” Lance questioned. “ Dude, we’ve secretly been planning this for ages, everything's set.” Hunk assured with Lotor humming in agreement. This is why Lance loved his friends, they were all ways there for him, always. Lance grabbed his phone and got up to leave. “ I am off, gonna go see Keith, I'll text you when I am coming back.” He told them already one foot out the door. A loud bang was made when the door slammed. Lotor pouted unhappily. Hunk raised an eyebrow. “ I know you like him, just tell him, even if he doesn't like you it will help you get over him.” Hunk instructed as he took the plates and placed them in the dishwasher. Sighing, Lotor replied “ I know but its painful seeing him with Keith all the time, I just don’t want to ruin what they have, you know, it’s special.” “ You'll get over him soon, don’t worry.” Hunk said. For a while Lotor stayed at the table pondering over Lance, thinking what he could do to confess to Lance.

Suddenly, a bell went off.“ Keith, it’s probably Lance, no one rings for us.” Pidge screamed. Scurrying along, Keith welcomed Lance in. They kissed eachother than sat down. “Remember, don’t get all kissey around me, I don’t like it and Shiro probably doesn't either.” Pidge was never one for all that lovey stuff but they wouldn't mind it in the romantic dramas they'd sometimes indulge them selves into. Walking in, Shiro welcomed Lance. With at least ten CD cases in thier hands, pidge dumped them on Keith. “ You said you wanted films so here they are, Shiro and I will be getting snacks for you.” They got up to go fetch them. “ Lance, I want to give you something.” Keith said reaching into his pocket. Lance cocked his head, intrigued. When Keith’s hand was out of his pocket, Lance was presented with a beautiful origami violet. Lance pecked Keith’s lips and took the paper flower. “ Thankyou babe, how long did this take you ?” Lance asked. “ It doesn't matter, I just wanted to give you something for our one year milestone.” He whispered gently. He moved up closer to Lance, pressed his lips against his and kissed him passionately. Saliva dribbled from Lance's mouth as the kissed harder. “ I love you Lance.” “ I love you too.”. Together they looked though the film options. The were ones like; the notebook, the room, star wars: revenge of the with but ultimately they chose sharknado. Shiro and Pidge come back in with a vary of snacks. “ Really, sharknado?” Shiro laughed. After that everyone was quiet so they could hear the film.

Hours had passed of them just watching all the films to the point they skipped lunch and it was dark. Keith had fallen asleep on Lance, Pidge was in thier own room and Shiro went to his night job early to make up for the time he would lose tommorow. Knowing he had to leave, Lance kissed Keith's head softly then tucked him up with a nearby blanket. He left then went to have a quick meal for dinner at his flat. Whilst waiting, he fell asleep on the sofa. Even though he hadn't done much, he was tired and needed the extra energy for tommorow. In his hand was the origami violet but he lost grip of it and it fell down, resting on the sofa. Not being able to sleep, Lotor walked downstairs to get a drink. To his surprise he spotted Lance, lying down on the sofa. His soft, brown hair fell gracefully on his tan skin. Lotor couldn't resist. He crouched down and brushed the hair off of his face then whispered “ oh how beautiful you are.” Blush gently spread across his face. Lotor decided it probably would be best to go to sleep no


	2. Alcohol, dancing, mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party's been going great but all good things end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two sorry they're short and all but still, enjoy ＼(^o^)／
> 
> I also wanted to thank everyone who gave kudos and read it and commented,it really means a lot ^_^

Lotor was still in shock from what he did yesterday, he was almost praying Lance didn't know so he wouldn't have to explain himself. He casually made himself some cereal and sat himself down. The party was tonight. A party dedicated to Lance's wonderful relationship. One Lotor wasn't part of. Pain stung his heart when overlooking this, he couldn't compress the tears. Gently, they rolled down his cheeks and dripped off Into his breakfast. Hunk was in awe at what he was witnessing and so was Lance. Shit, Lotor had completely forgotten about the world around him. He wiped them away without another word and continued to eat. They decided to ignore him and the morning went by.

Keith was excited for tonight. Earlier, Pidge had told him about the massive party that was going to take place at his house. Everyone was preparing banners and alcohol already.

“Guys, it’s only seven, people are coming at nine.” Keith moaned

“So, we have to be ready.” Pidge said

Keith was not allowed any say in what was happening as they had specially planned it and any interference resulted in Keith being locked in his bedroom like a teenager ‘till otherwise. This time he wasn't allowed out until guests had arrived for moaning. He watched the clock as an animal watched its prey. It was tiresome but he knew at the end of the night it was all going to be worth it.

“Maybe a nap will do me good.” He said to himself

A nap was a sure way of time passing and extra energy for the night ahead. He layed down on his bed and drifted away.

 

“Keith, Keith.........KEITH!” Pidge screamed shaking him.

Hazily he got up. When he looked to the clock it was half nine. They left him for slightly longer as he was completely unresponsive when it was nine.

“Sorry, I will be heading down now.” Keith apologised as he walked to his bed side stand and brushed his mullet.

They left Keith to be and soon after he was down to join the party. Bright lights, booze and his boyfriend were all there awaiting him. Running down the stairs he jumped into Lances arms. This was a tighter embrace, one which showed joy and excitement. Lance then lifted Keith's head and kissed him.

“Do you wanna drink, babe?” Lance asked

Keith nodded his head, it was hard to hear in this wild enviroment. Whilst Lance went to get him a drink, he decided to breath the atmosphere in and sit on the couch. This truly was everything he could wish for on an a milestone and it could only get better.

Lance walked his way to the kitchen. He felt proud with himself that he had acctually managed to find a stable,loving relationship with somebody. All over the counters were plastic cups, beer, cider, whiskey and even wine at ones disposal. Of course the cups were there to fill and they were probably plastic to ensure safety considering everyone would be drunk. Also leant upon the counter was Lotor. He had put his gorgeous locks in a ponytail and wore a dark blue shirt amongst his black trousers. Honestly, with looks this good Lance was surprised he was single. Instead of enjoying himself, he was sipping away on what appeared to be wine.

“Hey how are you?” Lance questioned.

Lotor was taken by surprise. “ Okay, you ?”

“ Good, hey, how come your not enjoying the party?”

“ Loud noises make me unsettled but I wanted to support you.” Mentally Lotor was crying and screaming at himself for liking Lance and still coming here but he couldn't bear not to, knowing it could ruin thier friendship, though he wasn't lying about the noises part.

“ Oh dude, that's a bummer, there is probably plenty of guys and gals out there who are thirsty for you.” Lance assured him

“ Thanks but from the looks of things, your looks are better if you've got a date first.” Each word was like a needle penetrating his skin, painful.

“ Thanks dude but I’ve got a boyfriend to get to with a few drinks in hand, thanks for the compliment anyway.” Lance joked grabbing two pear ciders and walking off.

Lotor held back the tears, not this time, he thought, not at his party. he poured more wine into his cup than downed it. He was going to have fun tonight regardless. He got more wine than stepped out the kitchen to dance, hoping the alcohol would take affect soon.

Lance came strutting toward Keith, two bottles in hand. Reaching out, Keith grabbed one and started drinking. The sweet pear rolled down his throat then kicked him with the sharpness of alcohol. He spluttered slightly but it was sense he could adapt too. He took his boyfriends hand and lead him onto the dance floor. Surprised, Lance saw Lotor not drinking but dancing. Though he was alone he was still dancing. Lance figured he gave up trying to get drunk with his high as fuck tolerance and went for it. Quickly, he stared right back at Keith, into is dark, mystical, purple eyes. After sipping from his bottle, they kissed. Each kiss was more intense yet more passionate and caring at the same time.

“ I wouldn't trade this for the world.” Lance hummed into Keith's ear

“ Me neither.” He replied with softly.

  
The night continued like this for a long time. Together Lance and Keith had gone through 27 bottles of cider and were far beyond smashed. Lotor was sober had’n given up and the majority including Shiro, Pidge and Hunk were. There was also this strange woman with white hair and some sought of festival makeup and her dark skin who kept singing.

“ WoOOOw, I ReAlly liKe thIS paRTy.” She sung

Everyone was too smashed to even care though so they just joined in. For a sober person like Lotor, it seemed like the dead’s souls where trapped and wanted freedom. Lance and Keith where topless and kissing as they only drunk more.

“ Babe, I think I should *hick* go home now.” Lance said hazily.

Keith passionately kissed him “ ‘k baba have a safe journey.”

Lotor took this as his chance to leave and offered to walk Lance home, he didn't oblige. He took Lotor’s arm and he walked him. Lance could nearly walk in a straight line but some how he could talk. Lotor took each step slowly. This night was going to be longer then he expected.

Hunk came staggering up to Keith.

“ Need lift, drive me.” He said confused.

Keith nodded his head and they went to his car. Hunk got in the passenger side and Keith was the driver. He knew where Lance lived, this was easy. Keith placed his foot on the pedal than the car went off. Really, Keith didn't know what he was doing but he knew he could drive so he kept going, to his right he could see Lance and Lotor, that made him think of Lance and wanted to ask Hunk a question.

“ You know, Hun...”

Before he could finish Hunk butted in.

“ CAAAAR!!!!!”

Keith did his best to avoid it, he swerved to his left then......

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger......


	3. Deaths sweet kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boundaries are non existent and Keith's fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I just wanna say Thankyou for the likes and stuff and sorry for the wait but here is the results (T_T)

Smoke poured out from the ruined metal. Glass was shattered everywhere on the road and pathway. The other driver had quickly left the scene unscratched unlike the house they had hit. Limply, Hunk hung out of the shattered windscreen, lifeless. Keith was trapped between the bricks of the house and the metal of his door, covered in cuts. Pain throbbed through each part of his body. When he looked to his side he saw what his reckless actions had cost him.

“ OoH.......my.......lord” Keith whispered under his breath, his hand covering his mouth.

He had seen Hunk, how he was layed, how silent he breath was, how cold his eyes looked, how the blood dripped from his mouth from the huge bits of metal stabbing his stomach. There was no chance in hell he had lived.

“ KEITH, HUNK!” Lance screamed drunkenly running after then, Lotor assisting him.

How was Keith going to explain to Lance that he was the reason his best friend died, he couldn't. What Lance saw next horrified him. Lance looked at Hunk, then with hate in his eyes glared at Keith. Lotor had to move him away before he had done something to him. People nearby came to help, they called fire engines, ambulances and police. They also tried to help get Keith out. Everyone knew the services would take a while so they got involved. Together, a few people managed to free Keith and prop him up, others went to check on the family who's home they had crashed into.

Lance couldn't think straight. It was Keith's fault Hunk had died. He scrambled out of Lotor’s grasp by kicking him in the balls then went up to Keith. He slapped him.  
You could see in Keith's eyes how he knew he messed up.

“ I HATE YOU, I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU KILLED HIM, YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND YOU BASTARD, IT’S YOUR FUCKING FAULT!” Lance screamed with many confused faces

In response, Keith just cried.

“ I CANT SAY I LOVE YOU TO THE FACE OF SOMEONE WHO KILLED MY FRIEND, OF SOMEONE WHO KILLED ANOTHER HUMAN, I CAN’T, WHATEVER WE HAD IS NOW GONE, It.......it is over Keith, I hope this burdens and weighs you down so you can feel just an ounce of what I feel right now.” Lance yelled as Lotor ran after him to comfort him.

Lotor pulled him away from the sobbing Keith and held him in his arms. Needing comfort, Lance hugged back and didn't let go. This moment was something Lotor would never forget, a moment which scarred him. Finally the services had arrived, just in time aswell. Fire started growing from the car. Immediately, the fire fighters came rushing with hoses as the fire grew larger. Some hosed it down as a few others pulled Hunk’s body out the car. A group of paramedics gently lifted Keith onto a carrier and took him to the ambulance. Lance didn’t go with him. Lance didn't care. His hand slipped into Lotor’s and held it. Right now he wanted the warmth of someone to mentally tell him he was ok. Pidge and Shiro saw all of the mess and went to see what was going on. They then saw the car, Hunk’s body and Lance and Lotor in hand.

“ WHAT THE FUCK’S GOING ON!” Pidge screamed.

“ Keith is in an ambulance on his way to hospital and Hunk is dead, Keith crashed the car from being drunk and well, Lance and him are over.” Lotor explained.

They were absouloutly taken back. They didn't stick around for long, together they ran off in the direction of the hospital. Lotor walked home with Lance and walked in the flat. Lotor tucked him into bed then kissed his head. He didnt care that Lance was awake, he needed to be there for him.

  
It was already ten in the morning. Last night was absouloutly horrific. Keith woke in a hospital bed with tubes and wires all around him. He didnt care what bones were broken, there was something that was broken more, his heart. He loved Lance so much and he had ruined it. His stupid, drunken self had ruined it all.

“ Doctor, nurse, someone !” Keith despretly called out

Walking towards him was a nurse.

“ What’s ruined on my body?” He asked.

“ Broken arm, slightly cracked ribs and collar bone damage, nothing that we can’t take care off, your friends were here last night, they said no matter the damage, you are going home but we have to have you a little longer to assure it's safe.” She said.

Keith sighed. He needed to get out and tell Lance how he felt. How he was sorry, how wished he came back to him, how he knew his actions were reckless and how he knew he was irresponsible. What would his friends think about all this, heck Lance had already told them. He decided worrying wasn't going to do him good. He snuggled into his freshly cleaned bed and slept.

  
Lance felt like shit. The night before had entailed so much drama he just needed a minute to breath. Lotor was being very help full too. He had made breakfast and brought it to Lance in bed, cleaned the house and overall made sure Lance was good and happy. Suddenly, something resided in Lance's chest. A warm, fuzzy feeling which was far from foreign to him. Was it to soon for him to feel like this again or was it always there but condensed through his relationship with Keith. He shoved the emotion to one side, Lotor would never feel the same and he would freak about how it is to soon. When Lance came downstairs he saw Lotor casually sitting on the sofa flicking through music channels ‘till he was adamant on one.

“ Lance, come sit with me.” Lotor offered.

“ Sure.” He answered as he sat next to him.

Being this close put them both on edge. Lotor decided to point out what he was listening to.

“ These are club classics, I always find it fun to look at the shitty graphics.” He laughed.

Lance was mesmerized, they were really bad. Together they decided to got through the top twenty until they were in the top five, laughing hysterically about some of the music videos. Lance really needed an hour of laughter with someone close to better his mood. After laughing this time though, Lotor placed his hand on top of Lance’s. Confusion struck him but it was also a feeling of joy and tension. Lotor then noticed how Lance looked.

“ Oh lord, sorry if I overstepped my boundaries.” Lotor said, swiftly removing his hand.

Lance grabbed it and held it as he looked directly into Lotors eyes. “ Your not overstepping anything.”

Lotor smoothly replied with “ good.”

Lotor then used his free hand and held Lance's cheek with it. Slowly, he moved it down to his chin then lifted it. Lance leaned in, so did Lotor. Then their lips touched. Once Lotor had one kiss he wanted more. Lance realised that this is what he was missing, lust. He grabbed Lotor's neck and kissed him harder only breaking apart when they were breathless.

“ Now how about we really overstep some boundaries Lotor?” Lance purred.

Together they got up and walked towards the bedrooms, ready to abolish whatever boundaries they had left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna see a magic trick.... POOF boundaries are gone ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Lust and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW AND hospital visits and feels aNd anyway ye did i mention NSFW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye its sexy time kids and my love goes out to all my readers so <3\. Enjoy (・`ω´･)

Lotor was shocked about Lance's actions. They were both virgins and before this he was in a happy relationship now they were about to have their first times.

“ Are you sure about this ?” Lotor asked.

“ Yes, I realise what I've been missing out on, the lust, the passion, the heat, all he gave me was warmth and comfort and I want the burn of danger, I never really realised it until now but when you kissed me like that something was different and my body yearns for that difference, I know what I am doing, after this I want a relationship with you but I'm hungry right now and you need to feed me.” Lance explained.

“ Trust me, I'll give you the heat if you want it.” Lotor teased.

“ I hope it burns.” He giggled.

Finally, they were in the bedroom. Lance sat himself down then pulled on Lotor's top for a kiss. Lotor pulled off Lance's shirt then sat on him. He sucked on Lance's neck and wrapped his arms round his back. Lance then pulled off Lotor's.

“ Remember, don't hold back.” Lance instructed.

Lotor chuckled “ Trust me, i won't.”

Lotor then pushed Lance down, making him on top with their legs hanging off. Their hands interlocked as they kissed harder. Lotor rubbed his chest on Lance in his best efforts to get him hornier. Sweetly, his kisses moved down to Lance's trouser line. He bit around with it in his mouth until he pulled them off. Using his delicate hands, he pulled out Lance’s cock. It wasn't particularly long yet it was not short either and that's exactly what Lotor liked. He started to move his hands up and down on it, eventually getting faster.

“Nmm, fuck Lotor.” Lance just about managed to murmur.

Lotor liked seeing Lance like this and upped his game. He pressed his lips to the tip of his cock and started to lick it. Then he put it in his mouth. Quickly, he bobbed his head up and down. Tingles run through all of Lance's nerves.

“ DaMMM UAH!” Lance moaned

Lotor kept going, even at the working end it pleasures him to see Lance like this. He got his hand and started to tease Lance’s hole. He moved down his pants even more so he could slide his fingers in. At first he added one and started to push it in and out, then he slipped two more for thrill and went faster still sucking him.

“jeez, for a virgin you....mph....can ruin me good but I want to play now.” Lance purred.

He stopped Lotor and told him to get on the bed to proceed to do the same thing with a twist. When he got to the underwear he started to pull them down and noticed something on Lotor’s inner pelvic bone. It was the tattoo of a purple snake head with yellow eyes with its tongue out.

“ What is this ?” Lance asked

“ A memory and a half, a story for another time hun.” Lotor told him.

Lance was confused what it was meant to symbolise but regardless he continued. He completely pulled Lotor’s underwear off and looked at him mischievously. Instead of giving him a blow job he lifted his legs which wipped him on his back, legs in the air.

“ How about we try something else.” Lance hummed.

Without any lube or help, Lance started to fill Lotor with his dick. Slowly he went deeper and deeper until his ass touched the sack. Then the thrusting started. Lance was pumping him full with his dick.

“ Lord oh MHAAW” Lotor screamed in pleasure.

Lance also decided to rub Lotor’s cock whilst he pleasures him. Then, without any warning for Lotor, Lance came. His semen leaked from Lotor’s ass as he leant down to clean it up. For a brief second he stopped rubbing it and put his fingers near his ass. He started lick his semen up from Lotor’s ass and when it was clean, decided to give Lotor just a simple kiss on the lips.

“ Your touch is truley heavenly.” Lotor hushed.

“ Well, how about I feel yours.” Lance whispered, hovering over the shell of his ear.

Lotor then rolled over, bottoming Lance and then edged closer. He quickly thrust his cock into Lance with full speed as he kissed him hard. He moved his hips back and forth to bury himself deeper in him all the while they kissed each others necks. Then, Lotor felt he was going to cum. He decided he would give Lance a little treat. He crawled up Lance then placed his dick in his mouth as it spurted. A mix of saliva and semen dripped from his mouth as Lotor went back to kiss him. After a few more kisses they rolled on thier backs and held hands.

“ I love you Lotor.” Lance said

“ I love you too.” Lotor said in reply as he kissed Lance’s head before they both rested from the recent activities.

  
Keith was so done with hospitals. The crying, the lights and most of all the sickly smell of the medicines. He wished Lance was here but who came next where quite different. Waltzing up to him was a man and a woman dressed in black with white checkers and a hat with an array of things assorted on thier chest pads. Police.

“ Hello there, are you Mr Kogane?” The male asked.

“ Unfortunately.” Keith whispered, ashamed.

“ The names Sargent Hues and this is Sargent Hawkeye, we are here to question you on the recent crash which is alleged to be your fault.” He explained.

“ Ask away, I've nothing to hide.” Keith said.

The atmosphere was heavily awkward. Keith knew he would arrest him and he would have to relive the pain and all the horror which he already felt, again.

“ Were you both drunk at the time?”

Keith nodded.

“ Did you have a drivers licence?”

Keith nodded again.

“ Was this a secret murder that you've covered up?”

Keith lost, he had never heard something so sick.

“ HOW DARE YOU!, I WOULD NEVER WANT TO KILL ANOTHER IN MY LIFE, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS HAS COST ME, MY BONES, MY CAR, HIS LIFE, MY BOYFRien......” Keith couldn't finish.

Every bone in his body just gave up. He wept and wept and wept. Tears just kept strolling down his cheeks as he remembered everything. Why did he agree to drive him? Why! The Sargent known as Hawkeye sat down next to him and gave him a hug.

“ Hush, hush, we are sorry but we must ask everything, from the looks of things we can see it was just a drunken mistake, we will be fining you but I don't think we could take you to prison ok, just don't make me regret myself ok.” She assured him.

Keith hugged her back and cried a bit more. Right now he really needed a shoulder to cry on. Soon after they had gave Keith the paperwork to fill out about the crash and to give them the fine. He was almost thankful he head opened up to someone but now he had to deal with the consequences which followed.

  
Lotor awoke from his small rest to find Lance was not there. He got up and put on his pants and trousers and went to find him. From the distance he could hear Lance’s gentle sobs. It was from Hunk’s room. Each step he took was careful as he made his way to his door. Twisting the handle he stepped in then closed it behind him. There on the floor was Lance on his knees going through a box of Hunk’s whilst sobbing.

“ Oh, hey.” Lance managed to say with a smile.

“ Hey babe, come on let me do this with you.” He offered as he knelt down by Lance.

He then went into the box near Lance’s knees and grabbed a photo. It was one of Hunk with a certificate in his hand whist he wore a chef hat.

“ This is when he had graduated from his cooking internship.” Lotor said.

“ Yeah, he was so happy that day he cooked us twenty seven meals each to celebrate.” Lance half heartedly giggled.

“ See, though he is gone now we will always think of happy memories of him and he has never truly died.” Lotor said

“ What do you mean?” Lance asked confused.

“ He will always be here.” Lotor said as he kissed Lance’s hands and pressed them to thier hearts.

For the rest of the reminding day, together they went through everything of Hunk’s and laughed and giggled together about everything in his life. Love was everywhere for them. For thier own relationship and for the loving, warm spirit of Hunk which would always be with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get the reference here and poor Keith is going to worsen next chapter so ye rip his happiness ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ and HUNK WILL ALWAYS LIVE OOOOOON AND ON 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ( Titanics still a thing right XD)


	5. Knock before you enter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say Keith needs some bleach for his eyes (・o・)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor baby Keith and I will be working on chapters and a script for a new story so sorry if these get a little short but I'm trying to work on another one for Yall and enjoy ＼(^o^)／

The nurse came into he room with a check board in hand. Considering how bad the crash was, Keith was doing surprisingly well. His collar still hurt from it being broken but the rest of him felt fine. Even the broken arm didn't need a splint, it was just covered in a bandage.

“ Well, from the looks of things, we will be letting you out.” The nurse said

“ What!” Keith exclaimed surprised.

“ Well, you have healed exceptionally well and were not worried about people caring for you so we are letting you out.” The nurse explained as another one came in with his clothes.

“ Just get up and changed then we will discharge you.”

Keith did just that. When he was let out of hospital he knew excactally what he was going to do. He was going to walk to Lance’s house and ask for forgiveness. He knew the likely hood was low that he would but it would make him feel better knowing he tried. He limped a little as he walked but that didn't bother him. He had no money for a taxi and he wasn't going to ask his friends, this was a private matter between them. He was hoping that Lotor had taken care of him. They were good friends so it was almost certain he had been. Suddenly, he had got to the front door. In the distance he could hear giggling.

“ I guess this is a good time to ask.” Keith whispered to himself.

Keith opened the door and walked in. Lance was topless and Lotor was all over him. They realised someone was at the door and looked.

“ Oh, hey Keith.” Lance said dully.

Lotor also snapped his head to look. Keith was shocked. Him and Lotor were....were...a thing! He didn't say anything he just slammed the door shut and ran.

“ Let us continue shall, we.” Lotor said and continued they did.

 

Keith was distraught. He couldn't stand Lance’s body being rubbed up someone else's. His lips on anothers mouth. It was all to much for him to bare. Even though his legs were on fire, he ran as fast as he could to get home. Stumbling into the door, he collapsed into Pidge’s arms as they took him to the front room. Shiro had already gone to fetch him a drink and blanket.

“ Your out of hostipal already?” Pidge stated confused.

He nodded.  
“ Then what is wrong?” She asked as Shiro walked into the room.

“ Lance and Lotor are together and already more serious then we were.” Keith murmured.

They were both incredibly shocked. How would he, after a few days, have sex with someone he hadn't had a proper relationship with. Disgust bitered the atmosphere from Shiro and Pidge’s gasps.

“ You fucking kidding me !” Shiro spat.

Keith just cried a bit more before sipping from his cup and cuddling Shiro. Everything was just twisting in his head and he couldn't keep it to himself.

“ His body was covered in hickeys, he was topless, Lotor’s lips were ghosting all over his neck and skin and there was just pure infatuation dripping from thier eyes and when.....when he saw me he looked dull, bored, tired.” Keith silently hushed as he wept more.

He envied Lotor for that, the day after the anniversary was when he was planning to, maybe that lack of lust was why it was so easy for him to move on or maybe he just wasn’t good enough at all.

“ Come here.” Paid he said.

The all huddled around Keith and gave him the biggest hug of his life.

 

Lance and Lotor snuggled together in bed still confused. No one knew why Keith had come over but it was quite a shock. Considering the damage done he should of been in there for longer but, as Lance knew, he was a fast healer.

“ I wonder what was up with him.” Lance said.

“ He was probably going to try and get you back, after all, who wouldn't.” Lotor said planting a kiss on his lips.

“ Well good thing you got me first babe.” Lance hushed as he started getting out of bed.

“ Stay a bit longer, pleeeeease.” Lotor moaned.

Lance kissed his head then started getting dressed.he needed to make a few calls and arrangements then he would chill. Eventually, after realising Lance wasn't getting back in bed, Lotor put his trousers on and went downstairs. He grabbed a massive packet of raisins then sat down. Lance followed after him only to head to the kitchen.  
“ I need to call someone ok then we can eat that giant ass pack of raisins together ok.” Lance told him smiling.

Lotor giggled and started to eat the raisins as Lance started the call.

“ Hello there, this is the Atlantic restaurant what can we help you with?” A woman asked.

“ I would like to book a table for two for tommorow at half seven please.” Lance said.

“ Yes, that slot is free and I must ask what name will it be under?” She asked again.

“ McLain.”

“ Thankyou for booking with us and we can't wait to see you there, goodbye.”

“ Goodbye.” Lance said in the phone as he hung up.

He had planned to get dinner with Lotor to really treat him and to start thier functional relationship. The Atlantic was a very high standing and classy restaurant in the centre of a beutiful street which the lived close to. Lotor had given so much to him and he felt he needed to repay him for his love.

Lance walked to Lotor and sat next to him as he delved his hand into the packet to grab some raisins. Raisins were Lotor’s favourite treat. The were chewy, sweet and healthy and overall were easy to eat. Thanks to his love for them Lance started to like them a lot too.

“ Hey!” Lotor alerted.

Lance didn't even reply he just stole more raisins. To be fair they had so many packets he could steal them and get away with it. Suddenly a letter came through thier door. Lotor got up and gave it to Lance as it held his name. When they opened it, it was not what they where expecting.

“ What is it?” Lotor asked.

“ Hunk’s funeral, it is in two days time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a hug ╰(*´︶`*)╯

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was ok trust me the next chapters going to get......interesting (⁎⚈᷀᷁ᴗ⚈᷀᷁⁎)


End file.
